Life With The Princes
by RandomLolliGirl
Summary: Lily is at the party where she first met the princes. One of them asked her to dance... But who? Lord Michel then calls them and asks Lily to live with each prince for a while. When all the princes fall in love with her and her true identity , Lord Michel's granddaughter, has been revealed to the public, who will she choose? And will she ever find out who asked her to dance?
1. Chapter 1 - The Decision

Hai guys! I noe it's been about three weeks… sorry… I updated the first two chapters and combined them. It's only minor changes so you don't have to read it again if you already have. But if want to, go ahead! I'm not gonna stop ya! :D I'm working on the next chapter now!

X

A/N: Hai…. I noe.. I suck… But this is my first fanfic so please bear with it for a while until I get used to it! #_# I noe it's a bit short but its only the Intro after all… DX

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BE MY PRINCESS!**

If I did, this would have been one of the spin-offs by now…

X

"May I have this dance?" I recognized that voice that instant. It belonged to one of the six princes!

Just as I was about to turn around, I heard another voice. "Excuse me miss! Lord Michel wishes to see you." Zain said.

By the time I had turned around to look at the person who asked me to dance, all the princes were crowded around me.

"Oh. And Your Highnesses, Lord Michel wishes to see you as well" Zain added.

_Lord Michel? Who is that?_ I wondered as I followed Zain and the princes to a grand living room. I looked around in awe. Everything seemed to sparkle in my eyes… The tall, elegant chairs… the beautifully carved wooden tables…all were polished until they shone in the bright (well… maybe not so bright) light of the chandelier.

"I shall go and fetch Lord Michel now." Zain spoke before he left through a tall door that LOOKED heavy.

I took a seat in one of the chairs along with the princes and waited. _Who is Lord Michel and why does he want to see me?_ I wondered when suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the old man from before.

"Well, since you are all here, I shall get straight to the point. Miss Lily, I want you to live with each of the princes for a while. I shall tell you my reasons to all of you later but for now, please do as I say… I beg of you" he said slowly and gently.

We were all shocked at the idea but then, all of the princes nodded so I had no choice but to accept.

"But please… Keep this as a secret. Do not let anyone know that I asked you to do so. I shall take my leave now." Lord Michel said before leaving the room.

X

I stared blankly at the place where Lord Michel stood a moment ago._ But… Why? Why me? And why them? I don't get it…_ I was lost in thought when someone spoke.

"So? Choose one of us!" Prince Roberto's cheerful voice rang across the silent room.

He seemed to be excited about the idea but the other princes, especially Prince Joshua, Prince Keith and Prince Glenn, didn't look too pleased…

"What did you do to Lord Michel?" Prince Joshua asked, eyeing me with disgust as if I was doing something wrong.

I stared blankly at him. _Do what? _I couldn't understand him.

"Drop your act now! I know you did something to Lord Michel to get us into this situation! Stop acting so innocent!" Prince Keith yelled at me.

"Come on now, prince Keith. We can't just accuse her for no reason" Prince Edward said, trying to defend me.

"Yeah! Anyway, Lily, who do you pick?" Prince Roberto added.

"Pick?" I said, staring at him.

"…" Prince Wilfred and Prince Glenn had not spoken at all since we entered the room.

"Well, you can't live with ALL of us at once… So you have to pick someone to stay with for now." Prince Roberto willingly explained.

"Hah…. "I heard someone sigh behind me. I turned around and saw Prince Glenn.

"Just pick someone already… You're going to end up staying with all of us anyway…" he spoke uninterestedly.

I looked around the room. Who should I pick? The kind-hearted Prince Edward? The friendly Prince Roberto? Or the quiet Prince Wilfred? I was sure that I did not want to pick the other three princes as the first prince that I would be staying with….

_I knew Prince Edward a bit longer than any of the other princes… He was also very kind to me… But will he be able to tolerate me staying with him? _I thought as I stared at him.

_Prince Roberto seems kind as well… He seems to be a cheerful and friendly guy… He seems to get along with others well too… Should I pick him? Or should I pick Prince Wilfred? He is quite quiet and I don't think that I might be able to take advantage of that… He probably won't complain at all… But will my presence bother him?_

I thought things over and over again before I finally came to a decision.

"Yes. I have decided. I will pick…"

X

I kinda wish I did not post this… Embarrassing much~~~~ But anyways, please review! Comments that point out my mistakes and comments to help me improve are appreciated! Oh and also, please comment your fav prince cause the prince with the most number of votes is most likely to be the one who asked her to dance… so it all depends on you! Hehex! Bye! C u later! :D

Eh~~~ I'm tired after partying with my friends all day long… I'm sleepy too… Well… At least I managed to write this much…

I tried to write as much as I could but I wanted to have a cliff hanger as well… I couldn't decide what to do but I finally came to a decision! I'll stop here… I'm so sleepy there might be errors here and there… Sorry… But I'm scared if I write anymore, I'll spoil the story… So….

Bye! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 - Adapting To The New Life

A/N: Hai! I'm back! Back to take over the world! All of you shall be my slave! Hahax! Just kidding… Anyways, I'll get to the story right away…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BE MY PRINCESS**

X

"I choose…" I looked around the room once more and completed my sentence. "Prince Wilfred"

I looked at him and I could see that he was surprised. But after a few seconds, his face turned back to the normal, emotionless kind of face. He was able to regain his composure so fast that I thought that it was just my imagination.

"Okay then. It's settled... for now, that is..." Prince Roberto said.

_He looks a bit disappointed… Could he be hoping for me to pick him? No way. I need to stop thinking about that._

I tried to shake off the feeling and said cheerfully, "Yeah!"

Both Prince Joshua and Prince Keith looked annoyed for a minute and then, Prince Wilfred finally spoke up.

"Come on. Let's get going…" he spoke so softly that I thought I was imagining things.

He started to leave and went out of the room. I quickly got and ran after him. To my surprise, he was waiting for me outside the room.

"Come on, let's go… Claude won't appreciate it if we're late." He said and left.

_Who's Claude?_ I thought to myself as I followed him.

Then, he suddenly stopped.

"What'-?" I started to say but before I could finish, I was cut off by Prince Wilfred.

"Why?" he said softly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why me? Why did you pick me? You could have picked Prince Roberto…" he said.

He looked sad for a second but then, the look was replaced by his normal expression. But then again, he always looks sad…

We walked all the way outside without saying anything but before we reached the car, he stopped again.

"So… What's going to be our excuse? I mean we can't just walk in and say that you're going to stay with me right?" he said.

"Oh… Then, how about a fire? That my house got burned while I was at the party?" I suggested.

"Okay" was all he said before we continued walking.

When we reached the car, there was a man waiting for us.

"Good evening Your Highness." he said before opening the door of the car.

"After you" Prince Wilfred said and I went into the car.

"Your Highness, may I know who this lady might be?" the man asked politely.

"Claude, I shall explain to you and the King and Queen later. Now, let's just go back." Prince Wilfred Replied.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude replied before getting into the driver's seat.

_So this man is Claude… I wonder if he is a butler… _I stared out of the window and watched the city passed by us.

X

When we reached Chateau Philip, it was already past midnight and I was told to stay in the Guest Room.

"Claude, take good care of her. She's a very important guest." Prince Wilfred said and left so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to say thank you.

"Please rest well. Feel free to use any of the things provided, including the clothes. Good night."Claude said before leaving as well.

Exhausted after the day's events, I collapsed onto the comfortable bed. I replayed everything that happened in my mind and soon, I drifted off to sleep.

X

I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. _Where am I? What is this place?_ I thought to myself when I heard a voice from beside me.

"I see you are awake. Would you prefer tea or coffee?"

I quickly sat up on my bed and looked beside me, where I saw Claude seated on a chair beside my bed.

I almost screamed and fell from the bed but luckily, I stopped myself in time. Although I was able to stop myself from doing that, I couldn't stop my eyes from growing wide.

"Oh, sorry. Did I frighten you?" Claude asked me kindly and at the same time, giving me a kind, charming smile.

"Oh, no. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I quickly replied.

"Would you like to have breakfast first or would you like to change first?" he asked.

"Umm… I think I would like change first…" I replied.

"Okay please call me when you're done." he said, before bowing and leaving the room.

X

"Umm Claude, you can come in now…" I said quietly as I went out of the room.

Claude came in and served me tea. As we were chatting, I got a chance look at him properly, which I didn't yesterday as I was really tired.

_His broad back, strong shoulders and his blue eyes…they're… beautiful… _I was lost in my own little world of thoughts when a strict voice disturbed them.

"Miss? Miss? Are you listening?" Claude half shouted at me.

"Oh, sorry…" I quickly replied, shocked at the tone of his voice.

"I was saying that no matter how important you are, we should at least be aware of your well-being as you are, after all, the responsibility of us. So would you mind giving me your phone number and email address so that I can contact you? And after this, I will be showing you around the castle. There are some places that you are allowed to enter and some that you are not allowed to do so. I will also telling you the rules of the castle as you will be staying here for a while, according to His Highness." Claude explained strictly.

_Oops… I think I made him angry by not listening… _I thought to myself as I quickly gave him my phone number and email address.

As he was showing me around the castle, he told me whether I could enter the room or not. He also told me which route I should take to reach a particular place. Besides that, he also told me every single rule I had to follow which made me feel like my head was going to burst as I had trouble keeping up with all that.

_I wonder how he managed to memorize all those… It's amazing… It's like he has super memory or something…_ While I was thinking and walking at the same time, I literally bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw…

X

A/N: So there you go! Sorry I took a while to write this chapter… I wanted to make it as long as possible but I just didn't have the time to write… Forgive me if there are grammar or any errors… English is really my worst subject… And also, sorry this chapter has a lot of dialogues…I think the next chapters will also be the same… Lots of dialogues…

I have a few more days before I have to go back to school so I'll keep writing as much as I can! Bye!


End file.
